Life Afterwards
by New Era Dominion Sage Rank 14
Summary: This story I a follow up story of MLP: Wow He's Amazing. The first chapter's just like an introduction and foundation piece, a foundation stone if you will, for the rest of the story. I'm rating it M, just in case. Please enjoy and tell me what you think, yea?
1. Introduction

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

I was now seven months pregnant and I felt like such shit. All I did all day was lounge around the house, feeling useless. Derrick was now Celestia's Official Guard Trainer and trained the guards at her palace. He was able to come home every night which was good for me, but I knew it was bad for him. Because he got home when everypony else went to bed. He stayed up for an extra couple of hours to help me bath and tend to my every need. I felt so bad about doing this to him, but he would always insist on doing it anyway.

"I'm telling you Aj, I don't mind doing this," he used magic to scrub my back as I was in the tub.

"But you always come home after sunset," I started, "After a hard day's work. You're the one that needs rest."

"You're my wife and I love you," he got the hose and washed off all the soap. Over the course of the past few months, he worked with the Maintenance Crew and invented a new pluming system. So after he would put me to bed, he'd spend another hour to work with them. He even built a filtration system for the water and got opened up jobs for a few more ponies.

"I know you do and I just feel wrong about having you do all this stuff for me," he cut off the water and opened the door on the tub. I stepped out as he slung a 'towel' over my body to help me dry faster.

"It is really okay babe."

"If you're sure," I smiled and kissed him.

"So how's your relationship with your dad going?"

"It's going good. I'm at the point where I want to forgive him, but not really. I kinda just need that little nudge ya' know?"

"I know," he smiled back and combed as much water out of my hair as possible.

"How do you forgive somepony?"

"I just think of what I do have and what I can do with that. Take Brudis for example, even though he took away my parents, he didn't take you away. So I just forgiven him. Also, I'm just really too lazy to hold a grudge for more than a week. It takes a lot more energy for somepony to hold one."

We walked to my room in silence, "I love you Aj," it sounded as though there was an underlying message he was trying to tell me, but I couldn't understand it.

"I love you too," I said as he helped me into the bed. He jumped in and laid next to me; smiling as he looked at my distended belly. We held each other's gaze until we both fell asleep.

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I woke to the sound of wailing and screaming, and also the kick to my leg really woke me up. I raised my head and saw Aj with her eyes shut as she squirmed, obviously in pain, "DERRICK! THE BABY'S HERE!"

I jumped out of bed as the rest of the family came barging in, "Apple Bloom, go get Nurse Sweetheart!" Granny Smith told her.

"Yes Granny!" she said quickly before darting back out the room.

"Just breath Aj! Breath!" I told her. I was getting very excited, knowing that I was soon going to be a father.

"I hate you Derrick!" she yelled at me, "Take It Out! Take It Out! AAAAAAAAAH!"

We all kept trying to keep her calm until Nurse Sweetheart and a few other nurses came in with medical bags strapped to their backs, "Okeydokey, I need all ponies to leave the room!" the pink pony instructed.

"I can't stay?" I whined.

"Trust me young Alicorn, you and Apple Jack wouldn't want you to see her like this. So skedaddle," she used her head to push me out of the room.

**Four Hours Later…**

I was pacing back and forth in front of the door listening to my wife moan in agony, until it subsided about twenty minutes ago. When all I heard was silence, I really got worried, "Why don't you just sit down?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"My wife is in there and I don't know if she's alive, like she survived the birth or not," I kept pacing.

"She'll be fine," Apple Bloom stepped in front of me and caught me, "She's stronger than you give her credit for Derrick."

I sat, "I know she's strong, but she's never been in this kind of situation before."

"Trust me Derrick," Apple Bloom, "She'll be fine."

Before I could speak, the door slowly creaked open, "Derrick?" Nurse Sweetheart stuck her head out, "You wanna come see your wife?" she smiled.

Fear struck m y hear, "S-s-sure," I slowly walked into the room and looked at the bed. All the sheets were stripped from it and I saw my wife curled into a ball, "Aj?" I spoke quietly.

She raised her head and smiled, obviously tired and still in a little pain, "Come see your children dad."

"Ch-chil… children?" I raised the top of my body and rested my hooves on the bed. I looked down and saw red, black, and green baby ponies. They whimpered and squirmed next to each other, "They're so beautiful," I smiled.

The Red and Green ones were Alicorns as expected, but the Black one was a Unicorn. My heart was made heavy when I saw this.

"And all girls," she added.

I almost faltered, "Girls?" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh yeah and what should we name them?"

"Hmmmm, let me think… Ah I got it. Braeburn, Apple Crisp, and Jazz Gala."

"All named after apples?" she raised an eyebrow, "You didn't want to name at least one of them inspired from Halord?"

"You asked me for my answer and I told you. If you don't like it, then why don't you come up with any names?"

"No it's fine. So which one should have which name?"

"The black one shall be named Braeburn; the red one shall be called Jazz Gala; and the last one shall be named Apple Crisp."

"Then it's done," her and I nuzzled heads before I fully got onto the bed and made a complete circle around our children.


	2. Years Later

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn

**Sixteen Years Later**

Derrick, Apple Jack, the children, and everypony else have been living in peace and living a joyous life. All except for Braeburn; she's having a hard time keeping up with her flying sisters and it's really starting to get to her.

_**Braeburn's POV…**_

I was heading to Sugarcube Corner that was now run and owned by Pinkie Pie. I was really getting tired of always trying to keep up with my sisters since they could fly, so just gave up trying to hang out with them. It's just flat our sucks that I'm the only non-Alicorn in my family. Mom and Dad are always busy running the farm since the passing of Great Granny Smith, so they really haven't been paying much attention to me.

The only person that's really willing to listen to me was Spike. He's just a c couple years older than me and hangs out with his dragon friends, but it seems as though he's there for me. Because he indirectly integrated the dragon city with Ponyville. Which was good because it made both towns more profitable.

I walked through the streets when I saw Grey and my sisters flying overhead. Grey and Jazz kept flying as Apple landed next to me, "We've been looking for you all day, where have you been?"

"Just walking around is all."

"Oh not this again," she rolled her eyes as I continued walking, "I'm sorry that we came out different than you, but don't be mad at us."

I shook my head, "You two have a freedom that I will never know and use it whenever you get the chance."

"You know magic better than both of us put together."

"That means nothing if one can't fly."

"Flying is harder than it looks Brae."

"Walking around all the time is a lot harder."

"What do you want us to do Brae?"

"At the very least, walk with me when we're together, Apple!"

"We can't keep up with you."

"Because you spend all your time in the air," I scoffed.

"There are things that you're good at that we aren't Braeburn. You're smarter and the strongest out of the three."

"But I still can't fly."

"Why are you so fixated on flying when you're better than us in every other aspect?"

"Because it's something that I can't do!"

"Well just shove off it-!"

"Braeburn!" Spike came running up to us. Even though he had wings, he hardly used them.

"What is it Spike?"

"Have you seen Twilight?" he panicked.

"No," I got really worried, "What's going on?"

"When I came to see her this morning like I usually do, she wasn't home."

"That's weird. She's not the type of pony to just leave without leaving some kind of note or something other."

"I know, which is why I think something bad happened to her."

Just then, we heard a thunderous boom erupt from the sky. Looking up, we saw flashes of white and the clouds had holes in them. From out of nowhere my dad lands next us, forcing yelps out of us. Another boom came from the skies and next to him landed my mom, "Where's Twilight?"

"I just asked Brae," Spike stated, "Has no pony seen her?"

"Apparently not," my dad shrugged.

"This is so weird," I said, "Let's go to her castle, I think I might be able to find something."

_**At Twilight's Castle…**_

We arrived at Twilight's Castle and saw that the door was cracked open, so my dad took lead and entered the house first. The rest of us followed and saw the house in its usual organized way; nothing was out of place. We split up and looked around the house. We saw nothing out of place aside from the rumpled sheets on her bed.

After a few minutes we came back to the open area, "So nopony has found anything?" Spike asked.

We all shook our heads, "I guess all we have to do now is wait for her to come back."

"I really can't," my mom said, "I have to help Big Mac and Apple Bloom finish bucking the apples."

"And I have to take a trip to the Crystal Empire to talk to Cadence."

"I can't stay too long because I have to help set up the Dragon Games," Spike stated.

"I guess that Brae and I can stick around," Apple suggested.

"Cool then," my dad nodded.

They all dispersed as my sister and I stayed, "I thought you were going to the meadow to train?" I asked her when the last pony left.

"I was, but I heard Pinkie Pie was making something new at Sugarcube and I had to check it out."

I sighed, "Ya' know, now that I think about it, I think the main six ponies around here have really drifted apart. Mom's running Apple Acres with Auntie Bloom: Rainbow Dash is leader of the Wonderbolts; Rarity's now a big time fashion designer; Fluttershy has been so busy with the animals and getting them to start liking dragons; Pinkie Pie's running Sugarcube Corner; And Twilight's, well Twilight," I shrugged.

"Well what did you expect?"

"I've read history books on them and they were a force that shouldn't be fucked with, yet they've grown apart. Thankfully nothing too bad has happened."

"You're such a worry pony Brae," she nudged my side, "Just relax for once."

"It's kinda hard no to really," I shrugged.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, "So do have anypony that you've had your eyes on?"

"No, not really. Mainly because I haven't really been looking for one. How about you, do you have a special some pony?"

Her eyes went wide before she looked around, "I do, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anypony."

"Wow, okay. Sure, I promise."

"Lately I've been crushing on Scootaloo."

"What?" that took me back a little.

"Sssh!" she hissed, "Yes Scootaloo. She's so cute and brave."

"She's also like her sister; very cocky and she's a jockey."

"I don't know what it is," she shrugged, "I just like her is all."

"Well, that's different, but okay," I shrugged.

"You're not surprised?"

"Nothing really surprises me anymore."

"Oh…," it was obvious that my response didn't please her.

"Sorry Apple, but I'm just not. I don't mean to rain on your parade or anything."

"It's fine."

_**Princess Celestia's POV…**_

I walked through the halls of my castle, kind of missing the good old days of when the main six were all together thwarting evil. But the thing weighing heavily on my mind was Derrick. I truly didn't set up my sister for her to be banished, but maybe he was right. Maybe I have become a tyrannical dictator in a sense. I now feel bad about having him still be my Guard Trainer for so long. So I'm thinking about letting him go, so he can spend more time with his family.

"Sister!" I hear.

"Huh, What?" I look up out of my trance and see my sister Princess Luna standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"*sigh* Not really Luna."

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'm fit for leadership anymore," I close my eyes and exhaled slowly.

"What?" she hissed, "What's going on? Is this some kind of joke Celestia?"

"I am most emphatically not joking young sister," I shook my head, "I just feel as though I've run my course and need to step down for the time being."

"No, I won't allow you to do this. You've been ruling Equestria for way too long to quit now."

"I don't care anymore! I just want it done and over with!"

She then looks deeply into my eyes, "What have you done Celestia?"

"You'll see in due time my sister," I sigh.

"What Have You Done?" she asked more forcefully. I kept silent, "Does it have to do with Derrick?"

I turn my head away from her, "Holy Shit…" he voice trailed off, "What were you thinking?" she shouted before flying away.

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I was waiting for the guards for evening training and noticed that they were very late, "I wonder what's keeping them?" Derpy asked me.

"Maybe there was a problem in Canterlot?"

"Doubt it," she shrugged, "If there was, we would have heard about it by now."

"That's true, that is very true," my sentence was drowned out by the sound of wings beating. We look to the north and see a large organized swarm of guards in armour flying toward us.

"Did you request this at the last minute?"

"Uh, no," I look to her, "Did you?"

She shook her head with her eyes still fixated on the army coming toward us, "Which is why I asked you."

"Then you were right, something went wrong."

The guards landed as Derpy and I readied ourselves for whatever was about to happen. A General walked up to us, "Derrick," tears filled his eyes.

"What is it Striker?" I asked.

"There is evidence you committing of Treason Derrick," he blinked to try and clean up his falling tears.

"What, how? You know that I would never do such a thing!" I yelled.

"I know you didn't and I've tried every which way to prove it wrong, but the evidence is too much."

"Then what do we do now?"

"We as guards shall condemn you to death."

I was shocked, but expected it, "Can I at least say goodbye to my family?"

"Sorry mate, we can't allow you to do that," he sobbed, "We have to kill you. But answer me this, what am I supposed to tell Apple Jack and your kids? What will my judgment be after that, when I tell them that I killed the best pony for Equestria?"

**Author's Note:** This next line is a direct quote from the 1999 movie "The Green Mile". My third most favorite movie and I highly recommend it to those who haven't watched it; and if you have, watch it again.

"Tell them it was the kindness you done; I know you're hurting in more ways than one. So you might as well quit feeling bad about it. To tell the truth, I'm sick of all of this anyway."

"What do you mean?"

I lowered my head and gaze, "There is darkness in my daughter's heart that will ooze out of her and I don't want to see death greet her sweet face."

"How do you know?" he stumbled over his words.

"I just have a feeling, so if you're going to kill me, at least allow me to say goodbye to my family."

He nodded, wiping the tears from his face, "Yes, Derrick; I think I can allow that."

… … …

The guards and I walked to Apple Acres where Apple Jack and my daughters were bringing the apples into the barn. They stopped what they were doing when they saw us. Tears filled my eyes as they approached, "Daddy?" Apple Crisp spoke first, "What's going on?"

"Apparently I've committed Treason and shell be condemned to death," I said blandly.

"What?" Aj shouted, "That's not possible."

"Same thing I said," General Striker stated, "I'm sorry Apple Jack, but the evidence is overwhelming against him and we must do our jobs."

"That's Not Possible!" Aj yelled even louder, "That's Just Not Possible!"

"I'm sorry Apple jack," he repeated, "There's nothing I can do."

"You can just not kill him and walk away!" Jazz stated.

"I'm loyal to Equestria and I can't just allow someone to escape young one."

"Can I at least look over the evidence?" I asked.

"That's a no go Derrick," his face went rigid.

I stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye, "Is there something going on that I don't know about, that I should be worried about?"

He averted his guys, "Of course not."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?"

He had difficulty making eye contact and once he did, "I'm afraid that the evidence against you is classified."

"If it's about me, then I should know about it, right? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked behind him and by now the guards were talking amongst themselves. Lowering his voice, I listened into what he had to say, "Don't tell anypony; Celestia has gone insane Derrick. She has some kind of plan to remove herself from power."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a General in my army friend, she tells me things."

"Does any other pony know?"

"Just you and all the Generals."

"Do you know why she wants me dead then?"

"It's because she wants you to war against her so she can lose her royalty status with a bang."

"There are more positive ways for that to happen."

"No, she wants a war. I think there's something much more than that though."

"We gotta check it out."

"What's going on?" Aj walked closer to us and whispered.

"A plan," Striker smiled.

"Fake my death; figure out what's going on with Celestia."

"I'll tell the others," Aj smiled and backed up.

"Alright you maggots!" Striker looked back at the guards, "Let's kill this bastard in the name of Celestia."

I got myself ready for it by cloning myself and teleporting away to a building rooftop. I saw the guards blasting my doppelganger with blasts of magic. My clone screamed and yelled in pain, before the magic overtook him and blew him into oblivion. When the smoke cleared, all was left was a shallow crater and a black circle. My family was doing the expected and crying at my death. Others gathered and cried or cursed at the guards as they flew off into the distance.

I almost faltered due to fatigue because of the teleporting. I hardly do it, so I knew it was coming. When the people were clustering together to mourn with my family, I used my Shadow training to my advantage and snuck away.

_**Apple Jack's POV… (**_Three Days Later_**)**_

My daughters and I were in the spot where my friends and I used to sit at in Sugarcube Shoppe. Ponies walked by and gave their condolences as Pinkie Pie walked up to us. Grief seared her eyes, "I can't believe that he's dead," she spoke with pain and anger in his voice.

"No one Can Pinkie Pie," I nodded.

"The only thing he really asked for was for all of us to come together for just one day and be friends again."

"Who's we again?" Jazz asked.

"Your mother, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and myself," she sat, "All he wanted was a day to remember the past and what we used to do when we were about your age."

"What was life like when you were younger?" Apple Crisp asked.

"About eighteen years ago, I didn't even know about Derrick or anything outside of Equestria. There was just me and the other five. We hung out almost every day, doing all sorts of things with each other. It was great," I smiled, "I thought nothing could get any better, or any worse."

"Why worse?"

"There were times when we fought and bickered amongst ourselves, but after meeting your father, we kinda grew apart. He taught them all sorts of tricks to help them improve their profession. Soon, they flourished and we all went our separate ways."

"What about Apple Acres? Did he teach you anything?"

"What's there to improve on about bucking apples? The only thing he did to make the farm better was installing toilets and plumbing and such."

"Hey everypony," we looked behind us and Rarity.

"Hey Rarity," Pinkie Pie said sadly.

"What's wrong Pinkie Pie?"

"You haven't heard?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, heard what? I've been out on tour and just got back. Everypony just told me to meet Apple Jack at Sugarcube," she shrugged.

"Derrick's dead," I told her.

"You must be joking," she looked at all of us and saw our faces grow more grim, "…Right?"

"When have I ever really lied?"

"That can't be, he's too strong," she shook her head, "There must have been a slip up, yes?" she nodded and smiled, "He didn't get enough sleep or there was a distraction. Surely that's what happened?"

"No, he committed Treason and was killed."

Shivers ran throughout her whole body, "That's not possible."

"It is," I looked away.

"Does Twilight know of this?"

"No pony has seen her for a couple days now. It's so weird actually," I thought more, "Now that I think about it, I think it may be related to what's going on."

There was a commotion outside before the door swung open. Rainbow Dash came rushing in, "DERRICK'S DEAD?" she roared. It startled everypony in the Shoppe.

"Yeah he is," Rarity answered.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash was in her Wonderbolt outfit. It looked as though she just got done with a flight. Her hair was matted with sweat, but it looked as though she laid in the dirt. Her fur and feathers were also rustled a little bit. Rarity filled her in on what was happening, "I don't believe it!"

"Neither do I," Fluttershy came in. Her hair was cut short and her tail was trimmed. In the past sixteen years, she really has grown up a lot. Her voice was now bold and strong, and there was a high level of confidence in it, "I thought that he wasn't that kind of person."

That's when Discord flashed in, "I don't know why Flutters, I never liked him and now I have an official reason," he crossed his arms.

"Well fuck you too buddy," I spat at him.

"Don't get all defensive on me Apple Jack. I'm the one who married an asshole."

"GAH! That's It!" I jumped over the table and lunged at him. He flashed out and flashed in behind me, "Why don't you stay still?"

"Because I'm not going to waste my time on the likes of you."

"Then get out of here Discord! You're talking bad about my husband!"

"You're husband that has committed Treason Apple Jack," he scoffed, "I would be surprised if you didn't help him."

"Piss Off Discord!" I spat.

"Be nice Discord," Fluttershy kicked him.

"What?" he smiled at her, "That's what I think," he crossed his arms.

"That's our friend you're talking about you know?"

"I do, but still…," his voice saddened, "I guess we'll have to look into it."

"WAIT!" Braeburn exclaimed, "Has anypony seen Auntie Glitter lately?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Glitter's POV…**

I was in a dark room and I didn't know the time. I've been here for so long, the time seemed to have stopped. My wings were shackled behind me and there was a spell cast on my horn so I wouldn't be able to do any kind of magic. Ever since I was imprisoned here, no pony has come into even question me.

All I remember from before waking up here was a large blow to the back of my head. I was walking in the forest to see my friends the Timber Wolves when it happened. The next thing I knew, I was in here.

Finally, a sound.

The door clicked open and slowly swung outward. A couple guards came in before Celestia, "Celestia! Please.. help me!" I said in a raspy voice.

"Your brother is dead," she spoke as though she didn't hear a word I said.

"What happened?"

"He was killed for treason of the highest order and you are his accomplice."

"Like hell I am!" I hissed, "And my brother didn't do any of that! After all he's done for Equestria, do you seriously think that he'd pull some stupid stunt like that! Especially at the fact that it'd mean he would leave Apple Jack!"

"I know this is hard for you to take in, but it still remains true nonetheless," she beckoned with her head toward the guards and they left. Closing the door behind them, "There is something that you should know."

"I don't want to hear anything more from you."

"Listen!"

"No you listen you bitch!"

"Your brother is still alive!"

"What? But you just…"

"There is a threat to Equestria that is coming toward us. I was given a letter that contained a spell. The spell put my closest friends under a sickness that unless Derrick is dead, they will never recover from it and die. So I had to make sure that he was dead and send back a piece of his dead body. Something that I'd have to pry from his dead body in order to get."

"How do you know he's not dead?"

"He sent me a note, saying that he was going to get to the bottom of this betrayal."

"I don't follow."

"His death was faked. He's now roaming around the country seeking blood and do you know what ponies find when they seek blood?"

"What?"

"They find it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to free you so you can hunt him down and stop him at all costs from getting way in over his head. Because if the threat finds out that he's still alive, it's going to destroy all of Equestria."

"What's the threat?"

"We call them Dimensionals," I looked at her funny, "They stand on two legs and have flat faces. They come with weapons not run on magic and sound like thunder and strike faster than lightning. We've tried keeping them at bay, but there are so many of them."

"But why have Derrick killed?"

"They somehow tracked his magic level and saw that his level was higher than any other pony's. They saw him as a threat to what they were doing and wanted to kill him."

"Then why didn't you protect him?" tears filled my eyes, "He trusted you Celestia," my voice quieted, "He trusted you with all his might. He held you in such high regard. Why didn't you just tell him that, like you told me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry him."

"So you go and kill him? What he said about you years ago speaks volume. Years ago he said that he didn't think you were fit for royalty, then changed his mind for the better. Now I see that what he said was actually true. You shouldn't be in charge of running a country if you're going to kill one of your own just to protect your friends. If you would've told him, he would've fought against this evil for you."

She sighed before leaving the room. The guards walked in and put a muzzle on me. One got behind me and shoved me forward. I stepped forward to regain my balance and walk out. I had to readjust my eyes to the light since I've been in the dark for so long. We walked in silence until we were outside of building that was in the back of the castle.

"Tell him I truly am sorry I had to do this, but it was to protect my friends."

"And Derrick wasn't a friend? In almost two decades he gave Equestria technology from ours that benefitted every single pony across the board. Some Princess you are," I stated in a muffled tone because of the muzzle.

"Glitter?"

I whip around and see Twilight in the same binds as I was, "Twilight!" I exclaimed.

"What happened?" her eyes were dazed and it looked as though she hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Treachery," I help her to the ground when she faltered, "Let us go!" I command and Princess nodded. The guards freed us from our chains and flew off.

"What's going on?" her voice was weak and raspy.

"First tell me what happened to you," tears immediately filled her eyes, "We'll talk about it later, but as for now, let's get you to Ponyville."

I helped her onto my back and gently took to the air.

… … …

The whole flight back home was quiet aside from wind in my ears. Twilight hasn't moved the whole flight. I landed gently in front of her house and walk inside. Inside was Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Grey, "I need one of you to go get Nurse Sweatheart," I say as I move toward the bed.

"I'll do it," Grey stated and darted out the room.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Rainbow Dash asked as she and the others surrounded the bed.

"It was Celestia," my brow furrowed and just stopped at that.

"What's going on?" Apple Jack asked.

"When Twilight is all better, we'll talk," I just kept my eyes on the half dazed purple mare lying on the bed.

She smiled lazily, "It's good to see everypony again in the same room. Derrick would've loved to see this. It was the thing he desired most other than Apple Jack. Too bad he's never going to see it," her smiled faded.

"I know," Rarity's tears streamed her face, "We were all too busy to hang out with each other. He's taught us so much and yet we couldn't even do the least of things and come together to rekindle our friendship. It's a bitch that it took his death to bring us together again."

"I know, it is a bitch isn't it," a pony said. We look and we see a brown Earth Pony smiling at us. He looked about our age and just and bigger than I was.

"And who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Depends on who you want me to be Flutters," he scratched his eye with a hoof.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Watch your mouth Dashal!" he jokingly snapped.

"Oh piss off Derrick!" she blurted out then realized what she had said.

"Derrick?" Pinkie Pie stepped forward and looked into his big grey eyes.

"No, I'm not Derrick. You can call me Jack."

"Well, Jack, you can't be here," Rarity's old snooty attitude kicked in, "This is a private matter."

"A private matter that you six all caused in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Derrick tried to get all six of you together because he felt something shift in the world and wanted the Elements of Harmony to be together again."

"Why hasn't he told any of us that it was urgent?" Apple Jack asked.

"Because it wasn't a pressing matter at first, but then his "death" got in the way," he sat, "Now his plan has stepped back a few notches."

"What do you mean "death"," Twilight asked.

"He didn't fill you in on his plan?" I saw Apple Jack's eye twitch and apparently he saw it to, "He filled you in and you didn't tell any other pony about it."

"Apple Jack?" Rainbow Dash and the others looked to her.

"Okay, if you ponies won't tell anypony I'll tell you," she inhaled sharply, "Even though he was condemned to death, he faked it. I told our kids because they needed to know and I guess I just didn't think to tell all of you because it seemed like he has a plan."

"I can't believe that you wouldn't tell us," Twilight said, "We could've helped out in some kind of way."

"I'm sorry y'all but I think that we should just allow him to do his plan and not help until he says otherwise."

"Well he does say otherwise actually," Jack stated, "He wants you six to go to the Council and talk to them about the endeavor that has transpired in recent days. He wants Twilight to use her Princess status to retrieve the evidence and come back here."

"Why?" Twilight asked as she sat up.

"Because he says that he wants to look at the evidence-!"

"So that way I could see where things went wrong," Derrick faded in.

"Derrick!" everypony exclaimed.

"Will you all just be quiet?" he hissed, "I don't want to draw attention to myself."

Apple Jack ran to his side and snuggled up against him, "I've missed you so much Derrick."

"I missed you too babe," their faces rubbed against each other.

"I thought we agreed that you'd wait at the borders," Jack angrily whispered.

"I know we did, but I just had to see my lovely wife and tell her myself what I found."

"What did you find?" I asked.

He looked at all of and smiled, "Before I get into that, I just want to say that it's so lovely to see all of the Elements of Harmony again. Especially you Flutters," Flutters blushed, "You're the one who's grown the most in the past seventeen years. You grew from a little innocent little thing into this strong mare," his voice deepened and emphasized the word 'strong', "Epitomizing the Element of Kindness. True kindness envy's you greatly."

"Oh stop it," she giggled as she blushed harder, "You're embarrassing me."

"Rarity," he looked to the white mare, "Generosity is your Element; something you had struggled for so long to uphold and now… you're generosity is infectious to those around you."

"Thank you," she dipped her chin.

"Pinkie Pie, oh Pinkie Pie. You're the Element of Happiness and there was never a doubt in anypony's mind that you upheld that Element with much pride and strength as you have. Even though years later, you've haven't had much happy things happening to you, you still find it deep within you to look on the brighter side of things."

"You know it," the pink mare winked at him.

"Twilight. Scholar amongst scholars. You're vast knowledge and wisdom has only deepened as time rolls on. You're knowledge of everything has also expanded your magical abilities. You have tapped into a level of magic at such a young age. Keep it up," she smiled and nodded, "And then there's Rainbow Dash," Dashal fidgeted out of excitement, "Like Rarity, you've struggled with your Element at first, but now your loyalty has earned you the right as leader of the Wonderbolts."

"It's all because of you," Dashal smirked.

"Then my wife, Apple Jack," he looked to her and his face saddened, "You're the one who started strong then wavered as of late."

"What?" Apple Jack said blandly and moved away from him.

"You kept this secret from your friends and for what?"

"You're the one that also kept secrets," she fought back, "You didn't tell me that you felt a shift."

"That's because it wasn't that big of a deal babe. Or at least that was until what I found out when I followed some of the Generals to the edge of the mountain's borders."

"Yeah, what's going on there?" I asked.

"There is a war between ponies and a race unlike any other," I stood straighter, "These beasts have weapons that shoot fire and sound of thunder. The armour they wear is different shades of green and tan and there are many of them. I fear that they're going to wipe our Equestria unless we figure out a way to stop them."

"They sound like they mean business," Dashal raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah and the worst part is that many ponies are dying because of this. Celestia keeps sending more troops in that don't have a chance."

"But doesn't she have Alicorns?"

"Aye, she does," he nodded, "But these new creatures shoot them out of the sky before they're within range to use magic."

"So what do we do?"

"That's where the plan comes into play."


	4. Gathering Of An Army

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn

_**Derrick's POV…**_

"You look like shit Fire Light," I told to a grey Alicorn pony that walked with me through the streets of my old kingdom.

He laughed, "And you think that you look any better?"

"I do actually," I laughed back.

"It's been almost three years since I've gotten a letter from you and longer than that since I've seen you."

"I know, it's been way too long my friend."

"So what brings you by Halord?"

"There's a war ensuing and I need help."

"What kind of war?"

"The one with new creatures that have emerged."

"What kind of creatures?"

"The ones that stand on two legs," he stopped, "What is it?"

"Do they have weapons that can bring down a flying Alicorn?"

"Yeah, they do," I looked at him.

"We've been plagued by the same beasts. They threaten our borders, but they can't get through the defenses that you've set up."

"Good, that's good to hear."

"It's a good thing that you're here, the council's freaking out at the moment. So is the President of our country."

"I bet."

"You say that as though this is the first you've first heard of it."

"Of course it is."

"They've been sending you letters. Haven't you been getting them?"

"The only thing I got from here is the letters from you my friend."

"Then something's going on," he nudged me with his nose, "Follow me!"

Twilight's POV…(_later that evening_)…

I was in Canterlot Archives library looking at Derrick's file on his act of Treason, but there was literally almost nothing here. All it says is that he stole secrets from Celestia and sold it to the two footed monsters and it gave time of death. Nothing made sense. There was no evidence on this matter.

"What are you doing here young one?"

"Huh?" I dropped the file I was looking at and turned around. There was the black mare, former Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I was just going over Derrick's case file and there's nothing here. I thought that everything that happened in Canterlot was stored here."

"That much is true."

"So where's the evidence of Derrick committing Treason?"

"Why does it matter? It won't bring him back."

"He's-!" I stopped myself, "It matters because I don't want his death to be in vain is all."

"Then you must stop my sister at all costs from what she's about to do. She claims that he has committed treason, yet what she has planned is far worse than that. You have to take her out before you fight the new enemy."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"You're a smart pony, you'll figure it out," she smiled and walked down the hallway of scrolls before turning the corner.

"What do I have to do?" I sighed as I turned back to the file.

_**Rainbow Dash's POV…**_

I was with my second-in-command of the Wonderbolts, Cloud, "So let me get this straight RD. You want us to help you wage war against Princess Celestia?"

"Well of course Cloud," I stated, "She had the best Pony in Equestria killed for a crime he did not commit."

"How are you so certain?"

I wanted to tell them that Derrick didn't actually die and is alive, but I knew I couldn't, "He loves Apple Jack too much to be apart from her or do anything that will fuck up his relationship with her."

"So what?" he shrugged.

"Trust me on this, there are two threats to the well-being of Equestria. Celestia and these new beings at the borders of the mountains that need correcting."

"You're talking about mutiny Rainbow Dash," Cloud's eyes angered, "I won't allow you to do such a thing."

"C'mon, I need you to help me here."

"I love you Rainbow, but I'm sorry," he walked closer to me and kissed me, "You may be my girlfriend, but I just can't betray Celestia."

"She betrayed me by doing this to a pillar in Ponyville and Equestria. He was my friend and like my brother."

"If I were to say I'll go along with it, what do you have planned?"

_**Fluttershy's POV…**_(The following morning)…

I was walking with Discord and my animal friends toward the meadow, "So do you really want to overthrow Celestia?" Discord asked me.

"I have to my love," I kept my eyes on the small creatures in front of me, "For Equestria, for Ponyville… for Apple Jack."

"Then what should we do?"

"I want all the animals that we know of to help us."

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan," he stroked my mane.

"Derrick has the real plan Discord," I smile weakly at him, "All he needs is an army and I plan on helping in any way possible."

"But some of your animal friends might die."

"There are a few sacrifices I am willing to make in order to protect the many."

"How can I help?"

"I don't know what Derrick wants you to help with. All the powers you have, he has; and I don't think he likes you really."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't like him and you were against him, not wanting to be his friend."

"Oh, right," he took his hand back.

"But don't worry, you'll have your role to play in all of this."

"I hope he knows what he's doing."

_**Rarity's POV…**_(the next day)…

I was with all the other Fashion designers of all Equestria. We met in the backyard of my house, "May I please have everypony's attention?" they quieted and looked to me, "I called you all here today because of one pony, Derrick. You have all heard word that he has committed Treason and has been put to death. The rumors of his death are true, but his crime against Equestria isn't. He was framed by Celestia," the all gasped, "and we all know full well in our hearts that he couldn't have done that. So I ask you now, will you help me stop Celestia and not allow Derrick's death be in vain?"

The all murmured amongst each other before on green pony stepped forward, "We have decided and we shall fight against this heinous act! There is one question though, how are supposed to help? All we are, are Fashionistas and we don't have any skills."

"Most of us are Unicorns and the rest of us are Pegasai, so it will help in the war. We need as many Magic wielding and flying ponies in this grand endeavor."

"Then we shall fight. We know some ponies willing to help this cause Rarity."

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

My daughters and I waited for the Apple Family to get here. We sent letters out a few days ago to all of our family to come immediately, "So where's daddy?" Braeburn asked me as we sat around the dinner table.

"I don't know Braeburn," I shrugged.

"Why didn't he tell you where he was going before he left?" Jazz asked.

"He wants to give out as little information as possible for the plan he has. All we can do at this point is gather as many ponies as we can before-!"

We heard the door slam open, "Apple Jack!" it was Spike.

"UGH! What Spike?" I yelled at him, "Why do you always just barge into somepony's house and start yelling?"

"Sorry Apple Jack," he said as he quickly walked in with a rolled up piece of parchment, "I have a letter form Princess Luna."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" I asked as he rolled it out and placed it on the table.

I began reading aloud, "Apple Family, Celestia's forces are weakening and by the time you get this letter, she'd be on the front lines. She's going to kill herself and you're the only pony that can help Equestria. You were the one closest to Derrick, so you may know some of his deepest secrets on magic by now. And because of him, you family has won the hearts of many. I ask you to band all the ponies you can to help aid Equestria in this great time of need. If you don't do anything by week's end, there won't be a country to save anymore. Yours truly, Princess Luna."

"How long will it take for the family to get here?" I asked Big Mac.

"About three days," he shrugged.

"Okay, I think we can manage until then. The end of the week's in four days, so we'd have time for them to get here and then get to Canterlot."

"Then let's get everything locked down in the mean time."


	5. Revelations

**Derrick's POV**_**…(**_end of the week_**)**_

I stood atop the mountain walls and saw the carnage being wrought on the ponies. For every one human, is what I learned is what they're called, that falls, ten ponies fall. I hated that Celestia would send in more ponies to fight them off when she didn't have that many to begin with in the first place. What's worse is that she's I see her on the front lines using magic to help her guards throw rocks toward the humans.

The blast of the humans' foreign weapons echoed into the mountains and ponies screamed in pain as they fell. I couldn't take much more of it, so I took to the skies.

I landed in the middle of the space between the Humans and Ponies with such force, that I cratered the ground beneath me and all forms of assault instantly ceased, "EEEEEEENOUGH!" I bellowed, "Enough Of This Killing!"

"Traitor!" "Betrayer!" I heard ponies call out to me, "Mutinist!" "Go Back Home You Fucker!"

"CELESTIA!" I looked toward her, "COME FORTH!"

With her usual pride and confidence, she walked toward me, "What do you want traitor?" she and eye looked each other in the eyes.

"I want all of this to stop Celestia! If you want to be dethroned, then do it in a more civil matter than framing me for Treason!" I then turned around and looked at the humans, "I WANT YOUR LEADER TO STEP FORWARD UNARMED!"

After a few minutes a single human not dressed like any of the others walked up to us, "What is your business here?" I asked him.

"We discovered the means of traveling between dimensions, which is why we are here. Then a few of your horse friends kept getting too nosey about us."

"So you decide to attack us?"

"It wasn't our best plan to kill the locals, but it's the best we had."

"Why didn't you just request our leader like I asked for you?"

"We didn't know that there was a Hierarchy."

"Well we do," I looked to Celestia, "Isn't that right Princess Celestia?"

"Yes, I am in charge of this country."

"Then I guess we can come to a compromise then?"

"What were you thinking?"

"All we want is to take samples back from this planet to ours is all. Maybe we can take back one of just to study you."

"I'll tell you that's not going to happen," I snorted, "You're not taking anyone of us."

"At least allow us to take a few of your dead then?"

"No," Celestia said sternly, "These ponies have families and deserve better than to be let into the hands of you. A race we know nothing about," I growled.

Then the sound of marching and flapping of wings broke out. We look behind us and I see an army of ponies and other animals slowly making their way toward us. My first instinct was to blast off and I did. The sound of my blast was a dead giveaway that I was there, but I hope that the pony allies just thought of it as human.

I fly back to my previous perch on top of the wall. When I landed I looked to the front of the multicolored mass and saw an orange spec leading the charge. I automatically knew that it was Apple Jack, "What are you doing Aj?" I asked myself.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and flew back. I took off so fast and hard, the wall cracked. I flew as fast as I could and landed in front of her, "What are you doing here?" I yelled at her.

"Where have you been?" she snapped back, "We've waited like you said."

"And who's this cutie?" the human asked.

"My wife you jackass," I snapped at him.

He licked his lips, "You're a lucky man."

"So what do we do?" Aj asked me as she kept her eyes on the human.

"Extermination," I said and surprisingly Celestia did too, "What?"

"You," Celestia was talking to the human, "Allow me to talk to my ponies for a second."

"Take as much time as you need," he said as we turned around.

"Ponies Of Equestria!" she spoke loudly, "The Pony You Have All Come To Hate Is Still The Pony You Have Come To Love! I Put Him Through The Hardest Test I Could Think Of And He Passed All Expectations And He Shall Receive The Ultimate Reward!" She looked to me, "I Am Stepping Down As Princess And Appointing You PRINCE DERRICK!"

At first it was silent until I broke it, "Oh C'mon!" I yelled, "I Just Left My Kingdom To Be Closer To Aj!"  
>"So You Don't Accept My Offer?"<p>

"Like Hell I Won't, I'll Take The Stupid Job!"

The soldiers went into a confused uproar. Some were cheering, others protested against it "As first act of Prince," I looked to my allies and smiled. I roared so loudly everypony dropped to the ground. Afterwards I darted off and blasted the ponies back a little.

_**Apple Jack's POV...**_

My husband roared and I covered my ears. Before I could open my eyes a blast knocked me back. When I stood, I saw the humans scrambling in their camps trying to fend off their assailant. Orange and yellow blasts went off as we all heard the screams of agony and death. The lieutenant tried to go back to his herd, but Celestia kept him pinned to the ground. He tried to push her hoof off of his chest, but she was too strong.

Than one blast was so big that it shook the earth and silence plagued the battlefields. In his maw, Derrick brought back a struggling human girl and some kind of human technology was slung across his back, "Put me down!" I kept hearing her scream as she punched and kicked.

He had enough of it and dropped her onto the ground in front of me, "Lieutenant!" she yelled when she saw him struggling to try and free himself from the white Alicorn. Derrick swung the technology around and dropped it in front of her.

"What is this human?" Derrick asked.

"I'm not telling you," she turned around on her knees and looked into her eyes. Her eyes went into shock and she went rigid, "Derrick?" her voice softened.

The Lieutenant stopped his floundering to gaze upon the face of Derrick, "Who did you say the name was, Sergeant?"

"It's Derrick," she couldn't keep her eyes off of him as she slowly made it to her feet, "It's Derrick," she said louder.

"I'm sorry, but, have we met?" the white Stallion lowered his head to meet her eyes.

She slowly pulled up her shirt and revealed something to him, "Does this mean anything to you?"

"Let's see," he lowered his head even more and looked. After a moment he came to a realization as well, "It can't be," he backed away, "Glitter?"

"It's actually Naomi now," I walked up to her side and saw her blushing, "But yeah, it's me," she smiled.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" I shook my head, "How do you know that's her?" she turned to me and lifted her shirt once more. I saw a pink glittery cloud on her hip, "Seriously?"

She nodded, "And you must be Apples?"

"Well, Apple Jack actually," I raised an eyebrow.

The lieutenant walked up to us, clutching his chest, "I'm Lieutenant Charm," he stated.

"Dad?" Derrick's knees buckled and he sat on his haunches.

"Hello my son," he stepped closer.

"Dad," Derrick closed his eyes and tears fell. He really started crying when Charm hugged his neck.

"What is it?"

"Here… in this realm… you died."

"Oh," Charm pulled away and held his face, "Mom?" Derrick looked away and then turned away, "I see…"

"There was nothing I could do," Derrick choked.

"What about your sister?"

"She's alive," his ears twitched, "Speaking of which. She should be here in two seconds."

A blast echoed throughout the skies and from a grey blast came a grey streak that landed with a cratering thud a few meters away. There stood Glitter, in all her grey glory, "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

"Wow," Naomi walked up to her mare self, "I look good."

"Who are you?"

"Naomi and you must be Glitter?"

"Who's asking?"

"You are of-!" the earth shook beneath our hooves, "Lieutenant, someone's coming in!"

Within a matter of seconds, black shapes darted out of the orange and red flames. Charm ran out and held his hands up, "STOP! STOP! STOP!" the shapes skidded to a stop right in front of him.

"What is this Lieutenant?" a human got of the object and yelled.

Their voices quieted and the two walked back. On closer inspection of the human, he had some kind of patch covering his eye. His hair was jet black and looked like it was pulled back, "Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Derrick," Charm was talking to him, "Meet Derrick," he looked to my Derrick.

"What are you talking about?" human Derrick looked the white stallion in the eyes, "I'll be right back," his voice wavered. He turned around and only was able to take a few steps before he stumbled and fell. He has feinted.


	6. Chapter 6

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn

**Princess Celestia's POV…**

"Water always helped," Naomi told me.

"Does the temperature matter?"

"Not really, but cold water is preferable."

"Get me a bowl of cold water," I told a guard and turned my attention back to the unconscious human.

"Hey, where's Luna? That treacherous snake. I hope she's still imprisoned forever?"

"I'm right here," we look into the direction of the door and saw the black Alicorn mare standing there.

Naomi drew her gun and pointed it at Luna, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing," Luna walked into the room.

"Ladies," I spoke up, "Can we talk about this like civilized beings?"

"No Celestia," Naomi stated, "This "being" betrayed us all, especially Derrick. He trusted you and you betrayed him! How could you? He was my brother and you stabbed him in the back. You evil, conniving, selfish bitch!"

"You watch your mouth!" I snapped at her, "That is my sister and whatever she did in your verse does not apply here."

"Why? It's because of you you're dead in my world! She killed everyone near and dear to everyone!"

"Naomi, put the gun down," human Derrick said as he sat up.

"It's about damn time you're awake. Look who's here," she pointed with head to Luna.

"This Luna had nothing to do with what happened back on Earth."

"You're defending her. She had you tortured and beaten nearly an inch from death."

"Not this one," Derrick slowly stood and stepped in front of Naomi, "Let it go Naomi."

"Get the fuck out my way Derrick!" tears streamed her face.

"Our Luna is the one to blame, not this one. So why are you so hell bent on it?"

"It's still Luna and she's evil. She will always be evil, no matter how many chances you give her."

Derrick kept his eyes, or eye, locked on her, "Our Luna is paying our debt to society and this one has done nothing to me or you or my stallion counterpart. So let go of this personal vendetta."

Naomi's hands trembled before she lowered her weapon, "Good girl," Derrick took the gun from her and took out a cartridge from the bottom and shoved it in his pocket before tossing the gun onto the bed. He turned to Luna, "So what _is_ your story?"

"I was banished for a thousand years and I now reign at our Derrick's side. I'm no longer evil as Naomi has pointed out. I am now good," she said as though she was trying to believe it herself.

"So tell me something Luna, and I want your hones opinion on this, what's your stance on Derrick?"

**Derrick's POV…**

I stood before the Council's Seven and the Food Dictator of Halord, "So tell me this Derrick," an Alicorn Mare started, "You left your rule here to go rule in Equestria?"

"The plan was to leave Halord to be with my wife and kids. Things turned an unexpected turn and I became Prince."

"What about Celestia?"

"Ugh!" I rubbed my forehead with a hoof, "That's a story that's so long and complicated."

"Then give us the short and simple version."

"If do as such, then I'll be skipping on some major and key points."

"Fine," she was obviously agitated, "Tell us the full story."

For the next half hour I began explaining to them what all transpired to me over the course few months. When it was all over and done with, they sat with their maws agape, "So why are you here?" the Food Dictator piped up, "Hell, why am I here?"

"Because of this," I used magic to pull eight apples out of my bag.

"Apples?" he looked at me cross, "You called us away from our busy day to eat apples?"

"And to possibly set a trade into motion, Salt Shifter," I added.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because these apple I believe to be the best in every which way."

"Where do they come from?" an old council pony asked.

"Eat them and I'll tell you afterwards."

They used magic to grab an apple. When the red fruit was in front of their faces, they hesitantly took a bite. The moments of silence that ensued were agonizing and felt like an eternity, "Sweet mother molasses," Salt Shifter stated, "These are just magnificent," he greedily finished his apple like the others.

"You have to get us more apples," the head of the council stated, "Who has created such perfection?"

"Apple Jack and her family."

"Is she of royalty?" she asked.

"Well Council Head Thunder, yes. She's my wife."

"You have to have me meet her."

"You can come with me to Equestria to meet her. The family's in Apple Bucking season and they're all kinda busy."

"Then so be it. I will go and meet her. I need guards though."

"There's no need for guards where we're going. Besides, if we were to go to my kingdom, I already have all the guards you need."

"Where are we going?"

"Ponyville."

"Ponyville? What kind of place is that?"

"A place that my grandmother-in-law helped found."

**Apple Jack's POV…**

I was on the edge of the farm working on the last line of apple trees in my section. I've been out all day and I am so tired. But I know I can't quit. I heard the sound of hooves hitting bark in the distance. It brings me much joy that my sister, Apple Bloom, and my daughters especially, are helping me out.

I kinda hated the fact that Derrick has been so busy with ruling Equestria, which fueled me to keep bucking. I thought he got away from that life for good and now he's back to doing it. For years he and I have always been sexually active and now that he's been gone a week, my pussy begs to get fucked.

I hit a tree and all the apples fall into the surrounding baskets. I use magic to put the baskets into the cart. I went in front of the tow cart and strapped the beams to my back and proceeded onto the next tree.

When I got there, Discord appeared with Flutters, "Hello Aj," he smiled.

"What is it Discord? Make it quick, I go a lot more apple trees that need buckin'."

"Sorry to interrupt you but I- we- wanted your blessing on something."

"Blessing for what?" I unlatched the tow cart and bring out three baskets.

"Discord asked me to marry him."

"That's amazing!" I exclaim, "But why do you need my blessing?"

"You've always been like a big sister for almost everypony. Especially us main six and I know that if we can get you're blessing, that'd be very wonderful. Besides, if everypony knew that you were the first to bless us, they'd trust our relationship more."

"But that still doesn't cut it for me."

"Oh, what I mean is that, since you're an Alicorn of royalty, you're word carries weight."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well no, it's also because even before you met Derrick, your word carried so much weight. And that's because you've never lied outside of the time when the Flim Flam brothers came to town."

"That seems fair enough," I dip my chin, "You have my blessing and may your future hold boundless happiness."

"Thank you," Discord came and hugged me. And as he held me, he whispered in my ear, "There's something shifting in the Shadow Realms that's attached itself to Fluttershy. Tell Derrick at once."

"Yes, thank you Apple Jack," Fluttershy gave me a hug and whispered, "Meet me later tonight at my house."

"Well, we're going to be off to go tell the rest of the gang," Discord said and flashed out with the yellow mare.

I didn't know what to do with the information that I received except to pack up and rush back home. When I got there, Jazz was there unloading her tow cart and putting its contents into the barn. I slowed my pace so I wouldn't alarm her and walked up behind her. She was humming a song that I used to hum to her when she was younger. A lovely song that Granny Smith sang to me that for some reason brought my nerves down a little, "Jazz."

She yelped in surprise, dropping a basket of apples, "Oh hey mom," she turned around with her usual smile, "You're done already?"

"No," her face hardened, "Where's your father?"

"He's not here I can tell you that much."

"Have you seen Grey Storm then?"

"No what's going on?"

I wanted to lie to her until I talked to Derrick or Grey, but something kept me from doing such, "There's something wrong with Fluttershy and Discord is worried."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Discord said it had something to with the Shadow Realms."

"What's the Shadow Realms?"

"The Shadow Realms are a dark and dangerous place that only Discord and your father can go to," I say, "That can come back alive anyway," I added, "It's a place where only the worst ponies go and if one to come back, they'd have a plan for world dominat…," my voice trailed off when I thought of Glitter, "Oh Shit!"

I detached the tow cart and took off. I fly all the way to the Cloudsdale because that's where I knew Glitter would be teaching some of the residences there about flying and does some administration stuff there too.

I land on a cloud and all the Pegasai look at me with alarm. Coincidentally, Dashal was there with Phillies surrounding her. They all hid behind her and shook out of fear, "What's your problem Aj? You're scaring the little ones," Dashal looked behind her, "It's okay little ones, it's just some jerkface."

"Where's Grey and Derrick?" I walked up to her and the Phillies moved closer to each other.

"Grey is in Flight Control and Derrick is somewhere," she shrugged, "No pony knows where he is and if you don't know, than I really don't know."

"Where's Glitter?"

"She's at the school teaching. Why?"

"I think she may be up to something."

"You've known her for almost seventeen years and now you're suspicious of her? What's going on Apple Jack?"

"Do you know where everypony is?"

"Define everypony?"

"The Main Six. Ya know, the group that we founded almost a decade and half ago."

"Oh right, well then," she cleared her throat and took in a big breath, "Rarity's at home making a new fashion line; Flutters' is somewhere off with Discord; Pinkie's at Sugarcube Corner; Twilight's tutoring the Cutie Mark Crusaders; and we're right here wasting time."

"We have to gather everypony in the Main Six as soon as possible. You go get Rarity and Twilight. I'll deal with Pinkie and Flutters. Make sure that only they come."

I took off so fast that the wind force beneath me punched a hole in the cloud.

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn


	7. Chapter 7

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn

**Twilight's POV…**

The Main Six were all at my house. A place where we have cherished the most memories and it's also the Main Six Headquarters.

"I don't know why you called us here on such short notice Apple Jack," Rarity scoffed, "It's so unprofessional."

"Whatever the reason is, I'm sure that it holds its own," I look to the orange mare who looks as though she hasn't slept in days.

"It's about Flutters," Apple Jack started.

"What about me?" Flutters shot her a scowl.

"We have to tell them Flutters. You know that they have to know."

"I don't want everypony to know what I'm going through."

"We're all friends here Flutters."

"I know that, but I don't think they should worry themselves about it. It only concerns you and Derrick."

"What makes Aj and Derrick so much fucking better than us?" Dashal stomped her hoof, "No offense."

Apple Jack shrugged it off, "They're not," Flutters began acting like her old self again by shying away.

"Then tell us what the damn problem is."

"In my dreams, I've been visited by some kind of shadow being that calls itself the Bringer of Death."

"Why you?"

"I don't know, but this shadow of some sorts and is planning on taking over the world if I don't do something horrible."

"Something like what Fluttershy?" I asked.

She took a step away from Apple Jack, "It wants me to kill Derrick," she said in a small and quiet voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Aj roared, "You're Not Going To Do Such A Wretched Thing!" she spat.

"I don't want to do it and I'm not going to, but that's what the shadow pony showed me," she began to shake because she knows that she couldn't fight Aj and didn't really want to either.

"Let Me At 'Er!" it was taking Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to hold back the enraged pony.

"Calm Down Apple Jack!" I said over her fits of anger and I used magic to hold her back, "Calm Down!" I said as I turned her around and moved her in front of me.

"She's going to kill Derrick!" she tried to free herself.

"Just calm down. No pony's killing anypony."

She stopped struggling and closed her eyes. I let her go and held her face in my hooves, "Everything will be okay Apple Jack. Don't worry about anything. Derrick will be all okay, okay?"

She opened her eyes and rage was still engraved into them, "Then what are we going to do?"

"Allow me to talk to Derrick about this matter."

"Why you and not me?"

"As of now you're too emotionally unstable right now."

"I'm his wife!" she began getting angry again, "I can talk to him!"

"I don't think so Apple Jack," Pinkie Pie spoke, "Don't fight it. Just allow her to talk to Derrick and everything will be okay."

"No! I won't allow this!" Apple Jack shook her head and turned her attention to Rainbow Dash, "You're my best friend Dashal."

"I am, but I'm sorry. I have to side with Twilight on this one."

"All of you are against me," she looked around.

"We're not against you Apple Jack," Rarity stated, "You're too upset to be around Derrick at the moment and we all agree that you need time to relax for a minute," and all of us nodded.

"All of you have turned against me. I can't believe that you all would do that. Especially you Dashal. I thought you were the element of Loyalty," Rainbow Dash gasped.

"You know that I don't mean anything by siding with Twilight Aj, but you're just not ready to handle telling Derrick that there's a new threat. Especially if you add the fact that he has a new kingdom to rule."

"How can he rule when he's not even here?"

The door busted open and Derrick came rushing in, "Aj!" he was out of breath and really excited about something, "I have great news."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Apple Jack spat.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What did I do?"

"You promised me that you wouldn't go back to royalty!"

"You've been upset about that?"

"How can I not be upset about it?"

"I'm sorry that things went against my word, but there are two reasons in which I've done such."

"They better be good reasons."

"Okay, but bad news first. I felt a disturbance in the Shadow Realms. Something big is coming for me."

"Why you?" I asked.

"Because all the Shadows in the Shadow Realms know that I'm the only pony strong enough to stand against them. And if I were to die, they could storm the Portals to the real world and rain down all kinds of hell."

"What's the good news?"

"I established a trade with Halord. It's something I've been planning for quite a while now."

"What kind of trade?" Apple Jack asked.

"Apple trade," he smiled, "I already have every other pony's go ahead on the matter and all I need is your permission. Once I have that, you're business will go further."

"NO!" Derrick's face instantly turned sour when Apple Jack shouted her response.

"What?" his voice cracked.

"I said no! My apples are for Equestrians only and not any other country's ponies."

"I thought that you wanted to have your apples eaten all over the world. You said it yourself that they're the best in the world."

"That was a long time ago."

"You've always had the dream of wanting to have your apples eaten all over the world," he repeated, "And for the past decade I've been working on it. I'm not about to allow that to go to waste Apple Jack," I knew that he was upset because he called Apple Jack by her name instead of Aj.

"You have?" Apple Jack sat down.

"Why do you think I've been coming home late? I've been traveling all over Equestria to your family's acres to get them to join in on helping you live your dream. And as of today, I just got the go ahead from the Council at Halord to start up the business. They just want a written letter from you, confirming that you're okay with it."

She began to blush, "I didn't know that you spent so much time on it," her voice was calm as she looked down.

"That's because I wanted it to be a surprise. Our daughters were a big help."

"They're involved with it too?"

"Oh yeah, they're the ones who'll be running it and you might want to add that in your letter."

"How long have they been involved?"

"For about ten years now. But really didn't get involved until they were a little bit older."

Apple Jack walked over to him and they pressed foreheads, "I'm sorry," then she looked to us, "I'm sorry to all of you."

"It's okay Apple Jack. I don't think that anypony here would actually hold a grudge against you Apple Jack."

"You know," Derrick spoke, "It's good to see the Main Six again. No matter how many times I see you six together, it always brings joy to my heart."

"It's because of you that all of us are the way we are. You taught us so much, especially me."

"Oh?"

"You taught me that having a high intellectual mind doesn't make me better than any other pony. You have so much knowledge and wisdom, but you still are the most humble pony I've ever met."

He smiled, "Despite what's going on with Flutters- Oh Yeah, Flutters! I need to talk with you. Come with me."

"Um, okay," she walked out with the white Alicorn stallion.

**Derrick's POV…**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Flutters asked me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Shadow told you."

"All he told me was to kill you or he was going to kill everypony I hold dear."

"How did he contact you?"

"Through a dream."

"A dream," I felt my heart shoot into my throat and I tried to swallow it back down, "Do you remember what he looked like?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Okay, this is how it's going to go," I tell her, "We're going to do nothing for a while. If this Shadow contacts you again, try and coax him into telling you to his plan okay? If you can than do and tell me what you learned."

"Will do."

Black Braeburn| Red Jazz Gala| Green Apple Crisp

Black: Unicorn| Red: Alicorn| Green: Alicorn


End file.
